When They Could See Through The Mist
by foxlover98
Summary: A fight on Mount Olympus, causes Hecate to manipulate the Mist so now all humans have the ability to see through it. What will happen to our beloved demigods? Will their rebellion succeed? Or will they die fighting? **Rated T for language/mature subjects. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! So, I wanted to start a new story that actually contained the Greek Gods so I hope you enjoy! Please R&R and let me know if I should continue! **

On Mount Olympus, the gods were watching a fierce argument between Hera and Hecate. Usually, no one would dare cross the goddesses' path since her power was so great, but Hera's jealousy for Zeus's respect for Hecate finally came out. After hours of bickering, the fight became vicious and the two goddesses seemed close to their breaking point.

"You think your better than everyone else, just because of your power? I am the queen of Olympus!" Hera screamed.

"How dare you insult me? I deserve the respect I receive, while you sit up in Olympus bossing everyone around!" Hecate retorted, reaching her wit's end.

"Excuse me? I am appalled by the insults you dare speak! You're not even in the council of 12 gods!" Hera's face was bright red with fury.

"That's it! Your insults have earned you punishment for not only Olympus but your demigod children! I am manipulating the Mist, so now all humans shall see what their world actually contains!" Hecate gave one last glare at the goddess, then disappeared. Hera's face fell with guilt as the other gods started yelling, arguing, and trying to make sense of what had happened.

* * *

_3 YEARS LATER_

(Percy's POV)

My legs burned as I ran through the dark forest, trying to get away from the DDA (Demigod Defense Agency). In the distance, I could hear the officers yelling and shooting off guns, while their flashlights shined through the night sky. My girlfriend, Annabeth, ran right next to me her cheeks flushed and her mind seemed to be processing our situation, trying to find a solution. Finally, we make it to a nearby lake and I look to Annabeth, grabbing her hand and give her a small smile. She smiles back and I jump into the water, creating a bubble around us.

Luckily for us, I can keep the bubble running for a good 3 hours before I start to get dizzy, so we have enough time to contact our rebel group for help. You see, about 5 years ago a huge fight between Hecate and Hera broke out on Olympus, and now Hecate has manipulated the Mist, so all humans can see through it. Once they started seeing the monsters, and the demigods that try to fight them off they thought that it was our fault. They started making creations to discover demigods from humans, weapons to take us down with, and special defenses for every specific demigod , they created the DDA and now officers roam the streets with their demigod sensors that can detect our scent from miles away. If you are captured by the DDA, they evaluate whether to kill you or to recruit you into the Greek Army, that specifically fights off all the monsters on Earth. If you are in the army, you are mistreated and tortured, so most demigods die after a couple months of being in it. Luckily, none of my friends have been captured yet and we have a secret hideout underground. After all of this started, my friends and I created the CHR (Camp Half-Blood Rebellion) which many demigods join to create a sector in their area. These sectors give demigods the chance to join a group, so together they can fight off the DDA officers. Anyway, today it was Annabeth's and my turn to get groceries from the market but obviously we were discovered. Now we must wait for friends to create a distraction so we can escape, or else we might finally have to give in to the DDA. This is the life of a demigod now, since the humans can see through the mist…

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Let me know if I should continue...**


	2. Sector 7

**Hello people! So I decided to continue this story, so I hope you keep reading! Please remember to R&R because they help inspire me to write :) **

* * *

Percy's POV

So after the Stolls set off many stink bombs, Annabeth and I finally escaped with our friends to our hideout. The group that came to rescue us was: the Stolls, Thalia, Nico, and Grover, so they rest must be waiting back home. We trudged back slowly, and I held onto Annabeth's hand, trying to comfort her since we failed to get food for everyone.

We finally arrived and I noticed that Jason, Leo, and Piper were on watch right now. Our hideout was sculpted into a hill (Katie manipulated the earth to help hollow out the hill) and with the hard work of everyone, especially Leo and Beckendorf, we now had a home. We walked through the sliding door to find Rachel and Katie on a video call with another sector of demigods in hiding. All the kids from Camp Half-Blood are in hiding with us, and since there are so many of us we have 9 sectors.

My sector, sector 7, contains: Katie, Rachel Dare, Malcolm, Annabeth, the Stolls, Leo, Jason, Piper, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Thaila, Beckendorf, Silena, and me. Our sector was the largest, but we had some of the strongest fighters and we need to because we give off the largest demigod scent.

We all had jobs here so we could keep everything in order: Katie, Grover, and Juniper help grow food so we have some in storage, the Stolls helped uh "borrow" necessities from the humans, Rachel was already the Oracle so she helps with prophesies and she'll cook occasionally, Silena and Piper help keep the place clean and when Blackjack shows up they'll help hide and take care of him, Annabeth and Malcolm build our defense systems and try to keep in touch with the other sectors about the their defenses and emergency battle strategies, Leo and Beckendorf obviously help keep everything up and running, Nico and Thalia both travel together to visit other sectors, and Jason and I try to help control and protect all the sectors.

Annabeth walked off to converse with Malcolm about a problem with sector 3's outer defense system, so I went to speak to Jason.

"Hey man, sorry to hear about the troubles with getting groceries but we can always use Katie's crops." Jason gave me a look of sympathy.

"I just hate failing you guys, but anyway how are all the other sectors holding up?" I asked.

"Most of them are doing pretty well, except sector 9 has had very close calls with being discovered. We might need to have Nico shadow travel with Beckendorf to help them find a better hiding spot." Jason finished, and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

After we ate a salad made by Katie's extra veggies, everyone settled into their rooms to sleep. As I lay in my bed, I couldn't stop my mind from racing even though I was exhausted after today's mission. After flipping over many times, I decided to get up and get some fresh air outside. I crept silently through the house, trying not to bother anyone, and I finally made it out into the cold, starry night. I noticed a figure settled in the grass near the edge of our territory, and I silently took Riptide out of my pocket.

"Who could've gotten into our camp?" I thought as I uncapped Riptide. I finally made it right behind the figure and just when I was about to swing I heard, "Relax Seaweed Brain, it's me." I sighed in relief as I noticed the curly blonde hair and I sat down next to Annabeth.

"Wise Girl, you have to be more careful, what if I had attacked you?" I felt guilty for almost attacking my girlfriend.

"Relax Percy, so you couldn't sleep either?" she asked.

"No, I'm just worried about what's going to happen. Even though we have some of the strongest demigods at each of the sectors, what happens if they are attacked? So many kids could die and their families would never know…." I trailed off, my eyes getting glassy with tears as I thought about my mom and Paul, probably worrying about where I am and if I was still alive.

"I know Percy, but we have to stay strong. We've saved the world plenty of times before, and eventually we'll save ourselves from the DDA. Rachel has been working on retrieving a prophesy and she said she'll have one any day now." Annabeth slung her arm around my shoulders, but she couldn't reach very far since I've grown so much. "Gods Percy, you need to stop growing, I miss the days when I was taller then you."

I smirked and said, "Nah I like it better this way, it makes me feel more manly." Annabeth laughed and pushed me a little. "I'm so happy we're together Wise Girl, you keep me sane." In the dark, I could barely see Annabeth's grey eyes soften with happiness and she snuggled next to me.

"You keep me sane too Percy, I love you so much." She replied. Then together, we fell down against the cool grass, falling asleep under the stars.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was a little boring, but you did get some Percabeth in there! Remember to leave a review :) **


	3. A Quest Is Revealed

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated recently, but I was super busy! Thank you for getting this to 15 reviews I really appreciate it! I really appreciate all the feedback and I'm going to respond to all the reviews today! **

**figuresk8ergirl3: Glad you like it, keep reading :) **

**ThaliaAndNicoForEver: Sorry it took so long to update, hope you enjoy! **

**froz3nt3ars: Hahahaha, hope you enjoy today's chapter! **

**SpecialGirlz: *accepts cookie* Thank you! **

**Saph-fire: Wow, I'll be sure to check your story! :) **

**Guest: Glad you like it! **

**thecoolperson: Nico's in it now, and I like him too :) **

**Piano player3: I loved your story, hope you enjoy today's chapter! **

**NeonHedgehog: Hahahaha, thanks for reviewing! **

**spaztastic417: Glad you like it! **

**cookielover321: Aww thank you, sorry the update was slow!**

**ShirlyLovesPJO: Thank you, I got to 15 yayy! **

**Martha: Glad you like it, keep reading! **

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Waking up to Thalia yelling at you wasn't exactly pleasant. Since Percy and I fell asleep outside last night, I guess everyone went crazy when they didn't find us in our rooms. Apparently, they were just about to leave to search for us outside our hideout before Thalia spotted us together. Percy and I shot up from the ground, blushing furiously as the Stolls burst out laughing.

"ANNABETH CHASE, YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! IF YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN I WILL ELECTROCUTE YOU SO HARD!" Thalia's electric blue eyes flashed with fury, and I laughed nervously.

"Uh sorry?" I offered, turning to Percy for help. He looked at me with confusion and opened his mouth to speak.

"DO NOT TRY TO SAY ANYTHING KELP HEAD, YOU'LL ONLY MAKE IT WORSE!" Thalia screamed, storming away into the house.

"Uh sorry about that guys, just give her a while to cool off." Nico said, shocked by her outburst. I sighed and walked over to Malcolm, who was trying to cover a smile.

"Oh shut up Malcolm, c'mon we need to get in touch with Sector 2, apparently one of the Hephaestus kids made a new security system that could come in handy." I took his hand and dragged him inside.

Percy's POV

So after Annabeth left with Malcolm, I was bombarded with questions from the Stolls, Jason, and Leo.

"Woahhh man, what happened to you two? You know it's a little early to start-" Leo started.

"Ugh LEO, we didn't do anything like that." I face palmed as Leo laughed.

"C'mon down Percy, I'm just teasing." Jason shot me a sympathetic smile, and I glared at him. Then we heard a scream inside. We both traded looks of shock and confusion, and ran in to find everyone else crowding around Rachel. Her eyes were glowing, and emerald smoke leaked out of her mouth as she spoke:

_5 shall embark on this quest, _

_Their skills shall be put to the test,_

_They must travel to the city of lights, to meet with the queen _

_She will give them a tool, the color of aquamarine _

_Then they must bargain with the goddess of magic _

_Where she will demand a sacrifice, which will be tragic _

_But in the end, the problem will be fixed _

_And the humans will not be able to see through the mist _

After she finished, Rachel's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she collapsed into Silena's waiting arms. Silena dragged her to the couch, while the rest of us stood in silence, pondering the new quest. I knew we would have to finish the prophecy, but it demanded a sacrifice and I couldn't bare if any of my friends died. Especially Annabeth.

"Here we go again." Leo groaned, but no one laughed since we were all distraught.

"Maybe we should wait for a new quest, maybe there's a different way without making a sacrifice." Piper stated, looking around hopefully.

"No, once a prophecy has been given we must fulfill it." Annabeth spoke, and Piper sighed.

"Who, whose going to go?" Katie asked, her voice trembling. Travis noticed she was nervous, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she thanked him with a small smile.

"I will." I stated, causing Annabeth to snap her head towards me.

"If you go, I go too." Annabeth states, her grey eyes narrowing.

"No Annabeth, I'm not going to endanger you like that." I stated, knowing I shouldn't argue with her but I couldn't lose her.

"Percy I don't need your permission, I need to help on this quest." Annabeth's voice was angry.

"But-"

"Percy, don't argue with me." Annabeth gave me one last look, and I shut stopped arguing. I knew my attempt was hopeless, but I had to try.

"Okay so if Annabeth and Percy are going, what about the other three?" Connor asked.

"I'll go, it's better then staying here." Thalia stated, and everyone agreed.

"Me too." Nico agreed. Now we have a child from each of the Big Three…oh gods.

"I need to go, you'll need help in case something happens to your weapons or technology." Beckendorf stepped forward, and Silena gasped.

"But Charles, I need you." Silena had tears coming to her eyes.

"I know Silena, and I love you but they need me on this quest." Silena's tears spilled over her eyes and she collapsed into his arms for a hug. We looked at them with sympathy, knowing the couple hated being torn away.

"Okay, you guys should set out tomorrow." Jason said, and the 5 of us went our rooms to pack.

Annabeth's POV

Ugh hated when Seaweed Brain argues with me, but I knew he just had an overprotective personality. As I stuffed some clothes into my backpack, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said, and Malcolm walked in.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Packing for the quest, duh." I motioned to my backpack.

"Right…about that, I don't think you should go." Malcolm said.

"And why not?" I crossed my arms.

"Well it's going to be really dangerous, and I don't want you to be a sacrifice…you're my sister Annabeth." His voice was laced with pain.

"Why is everyone treating me like a child? I'm nineteen years old for gods sake." I yelled, exasperated.

"I'm sorry, I just really care about you Annabeth." Malcolm looked away, and my eyes softened. I walked over to him and hugged him, even though Athena kids don't usually show weakness I knew he needed this.

* * *

**Time for a quest, WHOO! I hope you like today's chapter! If I get up to 25 reviews, maybe I'll update faster! So R&R :) **


	4. To The City Of Lights!

**I'M BACKKKKK! Sorry it took so long guys, but I finally had to time to write it! Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews! Here are my responses: **

**SpinningHyperCookie: Hahaha that is funny it came on! Thank you for the review, and hope you enjoy :) **

**cjm184: Thank you very much! **

**SpecialGirlz: Thank you, I'm glad you like it! :) **

**cookielover321: Hahaha maybe they will sacrifice some of Sally's special blue waffles! You'll have to see! **

**Guest: Very good point, but Rachel is known for being the Oracle. There will be a better explanation in a later chapter, but I don't want to give it away yet. **

**Martha: Glad you like it! And you're entitled to your opinion, but I just wanted to fit a little brother-sister moment between Annabeth and Malcolm...I'll try to make their POV's longer though :) **

**Guest 2: I won't leave the story, I can promise you that! I just take forever to update hahaha! Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I woke with a groan, utterly exhausted from my night spent tossing and turning. I'm so worried about the quest; the thoughts of any of my friends being a sacrifice scared me. I silently hoped that Hecate didn't mean a human sacrifice, but knowing my luck I didn't think my hopes would be a reality. I rolled out of my bed and walked over to my closet, finding good clothes for our quest. I pulled out my faded blue jeans, an emerald green tank top (it reminds me of Percy's eyes), and my black converse. Too exhausted to bother with my hair, I threw it up in a messy ponytail, grabbed my backpack, took one last look around my room, and reluctantly walked out. I came downstairs to see everyone rushing around, trying to prepare for the quest. I also noticed that Jason was having an intense conversation with Malcolm, most likely about how they were going to keep up defenses and security with 5 powerful demigods gone. Scanning the room once more, I noticed Percy wasn't down here, so I decided to check on him in his room. I walked towards the door and knocked.

"Percy, are you awake?" I asked.

"Yeah, you can come in." A muffled voice came through the door. I opened it and saw Percy stuffing clothes into a backpack, and I smiled.

"Typical Seaweed Brain to procrastinate on packing." He smiled, and walked over to me.

"You ready for the quest Wise Girl?" Percy asked, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Definitely, what could go wrong? We have children of the Big Three and Beckendorf who's an amazing mechanic." I said, but my voice still wavered with nervousness and apparently Percy noticed.

"Don't worry Annabeth, it will all go smoothly and I won't let anything happen to you." Percy reassured me.

"That's not what I'm worried about, I'm worried about losing one of our friends. We've become a family and the thought of any of them being gone is heartbreaking. And you. I could never lose you." The last part I spoke in a whisper, and Percy pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey don't play me short Wise Girl, I'm a hero of Olympus." Percy spoke proudly, and I smiled at his ego.

"Very true." He gave me a grin, and we kissed again. I felt better, but I knew the worry wouldn't fade until the quest was over.

Percy's POV

I finished packing, and I went downstairs followed by Annabeth. Everyone stopped what they were doing when we came down, and they turned to me expectantly.

"Hey guys, you ready to go?" I asked, and the remaining quest goers nodded. "Okay, we'll leave in 5 minutes so say your goodbyes." I walked over to Jason, who was staring sadly at Thalia

"Don't worry man, I'll watch out for her…for everyone. But while I'm gone, I need you to hold down the fort here. Make sure no humans get near our hideout, and keep the group's spirits high. They'll need to be prepared incase there is an attack while we're gone. Can you do that for me?" I asked.

"You can count on me Perce, good luck." Jason gave me thumbs up, and walked over to say goodbye to Thalia. I looked around the room and noticed Annabeth and Malcolm we're saying goodbye. My heart fell a little for the siblings, since I didn't have a demigod sibling, but I knew how hard it was to say goodbye to Tyson when he left to work for my father.

Grover walked up to me and slapped me on the back, "Well Perce good luck, and I'll see you when you get back!" He tried to sound encouraging, but I could tell he was terrified.

"Don't worry Grover, it'll be okay. Juniper will be here for and I won't be gone long." I reassured him and he nodded.

"Keep an eye on Annabeth too." Grover said firmly and I nodded.

"Of course." Everyone finished their goodbyes, so I spoke up.

"Okay guys, we'll try to keep in touch. Be safe, and try to make as many offerings to the gods as you can…we need all the help we can get." I finished, and I took Annabeth's hand. We gave everyone a last look, and we set out for our quest.

* * *

After walking for a couple hours, trying to get as far away from the DDA as possible, I decided to stop to left everyone rest and decide where we were headed.

"Ok guys, so we need to figure out where the city of lights is, any ideas?" I asked.

"Seriously Seaweed Brain? You've never heard of the city of lights? It refers to Paris, France since they have a reputation for good education, and was one of the first places to adopt street lighting." Annabeth explained, and I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for the history lesson, Annabeth. So I guess we're headed to France, but what's the fastest way there?" I asked.

"Well, I could shadow-travel at least two other people, but I can't take all of you, it takes too much energy." Nico explained and we nodded.

"Uhh I could probably get Annabeth and I there by water, maybe with a little help from my dad." I suggested, and Annabeth agreed.

"I think that's our best bet for now. So Nico, you can take Thalia and Beckendorf, and I'll head with Percy." Nico nodded and stepped into the shadow of a tree, holding his hands out.

"C'mon guys, I don't bite…much." Nico winked at Thalia, who scoffed and rolled her eyes, but still grabbed his hand. Beckendorf grabbed his other and Nico looked at us determinedly.

"All right guys, let's meet at the Eiffel Tower and IM us if you have any trouble." Thalia explained, and we nodded. They disappeared in a puff of black smoke, and I turned to Annabeth.

"Ready for some more underwater kissing?" I said cheekily, and she punched me lightly in the arm.

"Shut it Seaweed Brain, just try to get us to Paris in one piece."

* * *

**Nicely put Annabeth! Anywho, please please please leave a review! I want to know if you guys like it so far :) you're reviews inspire me! Anyways, until next time, hope your days are filled with blue food :D**


End file.
